El nombre
by Didax
Summary: Rin le dio su nombre a Ah-Un, así que aquí tienen mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado  xD.


El nombre

Adentrados en el bosque, Rin, Sesshomaru y Jaken caminaban a paso tranquilo, mientras que el dragón que iba con ellos volaba sobre sus cabezas. Buscaban al maldito de Naraku, que se había atrevido a engañar a Sesshomaru, y pues, debía pagar por ello, esa era la consecuencia de sus actos.

El apuesto youkai aparentaba estar calmado, mas internamente estaba fuera de sí por el descaro de su ya declarado enemigo. La niña llamada Rin estaba alegre, mientras caminaba iba dando pequeños saltos, como solía hacer. Jaken refunfuñaba, simplemente cansado de Rin y triste porque su amo bonito no le había dirigido ni siquiera una palabra desde el incidente. Hasta se hubiera contentado con un regaño o alguna de sus frases sarcásticas.

- Jaken-sama…- empezó Rin, para colmo del pequeño demonio, pues no había pasado en teoría nada de tiempo desde su última pregunta-… Me siento un poco cansada.

"¿Y si muere de cansancio? De seguro el amo Sesshomaru me matará aunque yo no tenga nada que ver, porque así es él. Será mejor no arriesgarme", pensó Jaken.

- Ehhh, amo bonito… ¿cree que podamos descansar un ratito?/- preguntó, cubriéndose la cara instintivamente.

Eso también le estresaba. Esas paradas se volvían constantes. El problema real era que cada vez que se le ocurría dejarla en alguna aldea humana, la miraba, ella se daba cuenta y le respondía con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido abandonarla? Se cuestionaba luego Sesshomaru.

-Aja- se limitó a contestar, y buscó un lugar alejado de cualquier presencia demoníaca.

-¡Arigato gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama!- le dijo la niña con una mirada dulce.

Se sentaron, Rin fue a buscar un poco de agua, acompañada por Jaken, por supuesto. Decía que estaba agotada pero cuando vio el río no pudo con la tentación de atrapar unos cuantos peces. Más tarde volvieron donde Sesshomaru, que absorto en sus pensamientos, parecía no tener ningún interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Rin se encargó de cocer bien los pescados con ayuda del báculo de dos caras, y cuando ya estuvieron listos los comió junto con Jaken.

Ya la noche había caído y junto a ella la energía del grupo, que rápidamente se durmió, a excepción de Sesshomaru, siempre alerta. Más tarde, Rin comenzó a oír ruidos extraños provenientes de los árboles cercanos, así que decidió zarandear a Jaken para que se despertase.

Quienquiera que fuese se acercaba más y más, y de repente unos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó Rin, agarrándose fuertemente de Jaken, que también comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Un, un….

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el dragón de dos cabezas se interpuso entre ellos y la posible amenaza, en respuesta a sus gritos.

-… ¿ciervo?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Tan sólo era un pobre ciervo que estaba más asustado que ellos en ese momento, y en cuanto vio al dragón, salió disparado a ocultarse.

Sabiendo que no era nada, Sesshomaru no se había molestado en moverse y decirles que sólo era un animal. Después, miró a sus acompañantes, específicamente a Jaken.

-Patético- dijo.

Rin se quedó mirando al dragón, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nombre, o bueno, tenían. Se acordó que había reaccionado antes sus gritos… A ver, ¿qué habían gritado? "Ahhhh y Un,un" Si los combinaba, obtenía algo así como "Ah-Un", quizá "Ah" para la cabeza derecha y "Un" para la izquierda. Ya estaba. Se acercó al animal y le palmeó el lomo.

- Te llamarás Ah-Un- le dijo- ¡Espero que te guste!

-¿Qué? Ese dragón no ha tenido nombre durante siglos, y crees que tú, niña insolente, le vas a dar uno tan ridículo…- decía Jaken, exasperado.

- Jaken, prepara a Ah-Un. Reanudaremos el viaje.- intervino Sesshomaru.

Jaken estaba atónito por lo rápido que su amo lo había aceptado, tenía la boca abierta de par en par. Rin, en cambio, le dirigió una gran sonrisa y le dio las gracias. Ella se sentía muy feliz a su lado.

Ya descansados y con energía, emprendieron de nuevo su búsqueda, mientras que en el horizonte aparecía una luz que indicaba un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

><p>Gomen nasaiii estaba segura de que era más largo porque lo había escrito primero en un cuaderno y se veía mucho mas laargo en serio xD Buenooo mañana comienzo de nuevo la escuela así que, adiós fics por un tiempo. Bueno, al menos espero que les haya gustado lo poco que pude escribir.<p> 


End file.
